Song Series
by Jurojin
Summary: SML UNIVERSE - This is a song series I'll be doing. Each one is on it's own and is inspired by a song that I think the band would play. They'll all take place at various times so they can be read in any order.
1. The Ghost of Tom Joad

Title: The Ghost of Tom Joad  
Pairing: Tony/Michelle  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
SML Universe  
Disclaimer: Not mine. *dreams*  
Warnings: None.  
AN: This is the first in a song series I'll be doing. Each one is on it's own and is inspired by a song that I think the band would play or has something to do with their lives. They'll all take place at various times so they can be read in any order.

The Ghost of Tom Joad - Rage Against The Machine

* * *

It wasn't like thousands of people would be let down. The venue was small, maybe 400 at the most could fit in here. It didn't matter to Tony, though. Michelle had told him to cancel but he wouldn't have it. He was just getting over the flu and needed to rest. These small places were his favorite though so he'd argued with her relentlessly till she'd given in.

Michelle sat with Kim through the show and she had to admit, the small venues _were _better. She'd seen them in ones before, remembering that fateful night in Spain that changed her life forever. Maybe it was because he needed the freedom these kinds of places afforded or because he was sick, but the man was singing his heart out. Since the accident he couldn't be as animated as he was before. He took up more time at the microphone letting John play lead the majority of the time. At first she thought fans would complain. Many liked them due to Tony's talent with the instrument but they'd taken to John easily. And she had to admit, watching her boyfriend grab that microphone stand and caress it the way he did, well she liked it.

Tonight was no exception. He hadn't played much and she could see how tired he was. Michelle was a little worried he might have a fever since he was sweating so bad but the lights weren't really helping. The concert was ending and they just had the encore to do. The main lights went down, dropping the stage into black. She could just make out his outline when John started the first chords of the song. She'd never heard this before and as it built up for Jack and Chase to join in, dark red lights lit from below them. It gave them all a shadowy feel; their faces barely noticeable. The notes sounded lazy and drawn out but when Tony started to sing she stopped paying any attention to anything else.

Michelle knew why she didn't recognize the song at first. It wasn't one of theirs. They were adding their own spin to an old Springsteen song. While she enjoyed the original, it had no where near the menace as Tony's version. He was gripping the mic tight and the look on his face was angry. The song must have meant a lot to him and as his words became stronger he pulled back and screamed out the lyrics only to slow it down smoothly. This went back and forth and blended perfectly with John's creeping guitar sound. Tony swept his hand out every now and then depending on the line; his head bobbing up and down to the beat when he wasn't singing. She could just make out the smirk in his tone.

The ending was approaching and by this time the crowd was bouncing. She'd seen it before but it never got old, seeing how much people loved them. Visually, it seemed like a wave spreading through the crowd. The song cut out the lead guitar and got quieter as people calmed just a bit, but Tony built it back up repeating the line over and over louder each time. The energy from the room slid along her arms and she shivered. He was amazing.

She got up from her seat to make her way backstage as his voice echoed off the last words. Security let her through and she made it to him just as he was dashing into the small dressing room.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Michelle turned to John just as she placed her hand on the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Most likely he's puking. I thought for sure he was gonna pass out near the end." He pulled his guitar off and handed it to one of the roadies. "I tried talking him out of it too but he wasn't havin' it." He ran one hand through his hair, the pieces sticking up further. "I can't say it wasn't worth it. He was fucking crazy up there tonight. One of the best sets we've had in a while."

Michelle was about to agree when she heard a groan coming from the room. She glanced up at John and he made face. "You're the girlfriend. I'm just the best friend." He walked off and she sighed as she pushed the door.

Tony was leaning on one hand against the wall, still sweating like crazy but he'd taken his shirt off trying to dry himself with it. He finally noticed her approaching. "I didn't throw up."

"Just what every girl wants to hear from her boyfriend when he first sees her." She felt his head and he didn't seem to have a fever which was good. "I told you to rest. Maybe you'll listen to me next time?"

Tony reached out and pulled her to him and buried his face in her neck. She didn't seem to mind that he was sweating on her. "When have I ever listened to you, Michelle?" It was mumbled but she heard it. Her hand ran through his damp hair as she smiled.

"Well, yeah. True."


	2. Love at First Sight

Title: Love At First Sight  
Pairing: Tony/Michelle  
Rating: PG  
SML Universe  
Disclaimer: Not mine. *dreams*  
Warnings: None.  
AN: This isn't a song the band does, but I got this idea and figured why the hell not. And I can neither confirm nor deny that I've been caught dancing to this at the microwave at work. Nope, sure can't.

Love At First Sight - Kylie Minogue

* * *

"Astrid! Hello? Anyone home?"

Tony shuffled the mail in his hands as he entered the house. Usually their housekeeper was the first person he'd see. "Astrid!"

"Si . Stop yelling!"

The robust older woman came barreling by with a pile of clothes in her hands. Tony could barely make her out. He reached out to pull some of the load off her but she slapped his hand away. Looking down he noticed the items she dropped were his boxers.

"I got it, Mr. Tony." she shuffled away leaving his boxers on the floor.

Tony was still staring at his underwear when he shouted to her. "Is Michelle here?"

"Si. Mrs. Almeida is upstairs in the weight room." Astrid grabbed his boxers and started to shuffle back to the laundry room.

"The weight room? What the hell is she doing in there?" Michelle liked to run but she'd never shown any interest in using the various machines he had.

"Dancing."

"Wait, what?" Astrid had already turned the corner. _Dancing? I've got to see this._

Tony took the stairs as fast as his bad leg would allow. Coming closer to the third floor he could hear music coming from down the hall. He approached the door slowly and peeked around the side. He nearly gave himself away, holding in a laugh just barely.

Yep, there she was. His wife was in what she normally wore to run, doing something he figured was dancing. She was definitely into it. Honestly, she wasn't half bad but really she could look like she was having a seizure and he wouldn't care. The parts of her that were moving enthusiastically had his full attention. Tony crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. Once he was able to see fully into the room he noticed she was using that Kinect thing. He thought it was odd that she had bought it. Now he could see exactly why. Everything she was doing the digital character on the screen was doing. It took him a few minutes but he figured out he had it backwards. She was mimicking the screen.

The song came to it's end and a loud applause came from the audiance on the game. Michelle huffed a few times, trying to catch her breath.

"So this is your idea of working out?" Michelle jumped and spun around. Tony grinned at her and walked up, watching the blush on her chest head north.

"How long have you been standing there?" She bumped her head into his chest in embarrassment.

"Long enough to know I'd like to be here to see you make level two." She pushed at him and he laughed, pulling her in closer. He buried his face in her hair and she shivered.

"You wanna play? I think I'd like to see you shake what your mama gave you." He smiled against her neck and kissed her there, pulling away to turn towards the device.

"That all depends, sweetheart. You got 'Stayin' Alive' on this thing?"

Michelle just busted out laughing.


	3. Let It Die

_Title: Let It Die_  
_Pairing: Tony/Michelle_  
_Rating: PG_  
_SML Universe_  
_Disclaimer: Not mine. *dreams*_  
_Warnings: None._  
_AN: Just another SML idea. Song is "Let It Die" from Ozzy Osbourne. All the main guitar in this would be Tony. I've been to Ozzfest and it's a regular thing to have someone from one of the other bands come onstage and perform with him. _

* * *

Michelle wiped her forehead again and adjusted her sunglasses. She looked out across the crowd and thanked her lucky stars she was with the band. It was hot as hell in Charlotte and she didn't have to stand in the sun. Still, the shade could only do so much. Using her palm to help even further with the glare she smiled as the people clearly enjoyed themselves. Her eyes went back to the stage and her husband who also seemed to be enjoying himself. It was different this time though. He wasn't the main attraction.

That didn't stop his ego from flaring up at being asked to perform with Ozzy Osbourne.

She hadn't seen what the big deal was. Tony and John acted like she was insane. Then she got an hour long explanation on what an honor it is. Ok, the guy was definitely a historic figure in the music industry. But, well he could barely talk. She had to admit though, she'd sit through any of the rock god's mumbling if it meant she got to see Tony perform with his shirt open and hanging off him.

"He's tearing it up, mom!" Michelle looked over at her five year old and just rolled her eyes. She smiled as he continued to dance and sing along to whatever song it was they were doing. Turning back to the show she saw they'd turned on stage fans. Good lord, she shouldn't be thinking this way when her son was right there. "Gabe, let's head backstage. We can meet your dad as soon as he's done." She had to yell so he could hear her over the music and crowd.

They made their way to the side stage near the end of the song. It didn't help her any. Now that she was closer she had a better view of his bare torso. He was sweating like everyone else outside and the tops of his low jeans were dark where the moisture had collected. The daggers she'd been staring at his back must have worked because he turned and noticed them off to the side.

Tony smiled and winked at her without even breaking his playing. Michelle blushed. The bastard knew exactly the effect he had. The song finished and he took a bow, making his way off stage while the next song started.

"It's gotta be 90 out here." One of the assistants had hurried up with a bottle of water and he poured half of it over his head as he spoke. Michelle bit her lip as she watched the water run down his chest.

Tony downed the rest of the water and smirked at his wife. She definitely wasn't being subtle. Before her eyes made it back to his he reached out and pulled her into him.

"Tony! You're all sweaty!" Her voice was more giggly than she'd intended.

"That wasn't bothering ya when you were checkin' me out." He leaned in and stole a kiss, groaning when her hands ran over his sweaty hair.

"Gross. Do you guys have to do that while I'm standin' here?"

Tony didn't release Michelle as he looked down at his son. "Shouldn't you be playin' with Andrew?"

Gabe huffed and turned to go back to the bus but before he got far he smiled back at them. "You were awesome, dad."

"Thanks, kid."

Tony focused back on the woman in his arms. "Want to help me get cleaned up?"

Michelle didn't answer him, just snaked her fingers through his belt loops and pulled him with her as she moved backward.

If Tony had known he would get a daughter out of the whole thing, he'd have held off from jumping her in the dressing room.


	4. Not Strong Enough

_Title: Not Strong Enough  
Pairing: Tony/Michelle  
Rating: NC-17  
SML Universe  
Disclaimer: Not mine. *dreams*  
Warnings: Sexy time.  
AN: Takes place right after they start "seeing" each other. It's not happy or sad. It just is._

Song is "Not Strong Enough" by Apocalyptica featuring Brent Smith. 

* * *

_This was so wrong. So very, very wrong._

The words ran through Michelle's head but just weren't strong enough to keep her from stroking her hands down Tony's chest. This wasn't her. She didn't cheat and she didn't have sex in closets with her boyfriend's brothers. She definitely didn't have sex with men who were high. If she'd seen her reflection then, she wouldn't recognize herself.

His voice washed over her as the song they were currently working on drifted out of the PA system. It was muffled in the small space they were in but she could hear their work clearly. The strings of her violin danced with his words and this was the first time they'd made love to their own creation. He wrote it and she gave it life; that's what he'd said.

"It's for you." Tony's breath mixed with hers as he pushed into her harder. Her thigh slipped from around his waist and he pulled it back up. She moaned when the angle changed. Her eyes stayed closed, trying to focus on how he felt. The glassy look in his eyes had almost made her refuse but he'd reached out and touched her. Michelle couldn't resist him when he touched her.

Everything was so new and happening so fast. She hated to see him when he was drugged. It wasn't exactly the substance that made her chest clinch. It was the fact she knew he needed it to just try and get through the day. It was the first time they'd fought. Not even a week after they started sleeping together, she commented on it. He hadn't raised his voice, but he made it clear he didn't appreciate her judging him. No matter what she said he stayed defensive. Finally she'd ran her hand over his hair and asked one question: "Why?"

Tony had raised his eyes to hers and she got her answer without him saying a word, although he did anyway: "I just didn't wanna feel anything." She hadn't brought it up since. He wasn't as high all the time as he'd been when they'd first started...whatever this was. Part of her liked to think she was the cause but she didn't dare go there. She couldn't let herself think this was anything more than physical. She knew she was in love with him but she couldn't afford to think he felt the same thing for her. It was another reason she didn't recognize herself these days. Casual sex wasn't her. Even if it was anything but casual on her side.

Everything he did and said made her second guess herself. The song repeated again and again as they ran through it for editing. The words making her lose her determination to keep this simple. He had to care for her. How could he write something like that and not feel something for her? The chorus drifted into the small room they were in and she gave up trying to keep her eyes closed. He just felt too damn good.

Michelle opened her eyes slowly and had to arch her head back when he started moving faster. She pulled him down closer to her and finally their eyes met. They were still there, the chemicals. But deeper inside the murky brown she could see something else. He didn't say anything and neither did she. Her body spoke for her as it tightened around him suddenly and he dropped his head between her breasts and let go right along with her.

They panted and Michelle ran her hands from his hair to his back repeatedly. The guilt that came every time they did this surfaced but this time it was tinged with fear. Tony kissed her chest and then glanced up at her as she cupped his cheek. The look of sadness on both their faces said it all.

Things were about to get worse before they got better.


End file.
